真夜中 (Midnight)
by Suzucchi V
Summary: Suasana terasa tegang, sunyi senyap dan mencekam. Jantung Kuroko mulai terpompa perlahan-lahan dan semakin cepat, bulu kuduknya pun semakin meremang. Seseorang tiba-tiba saja menarik bantalnya, dan mencengkeram kedua tangannya kencang. "Aaarrgghh! Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" Kuroko meronta-ronta. Warning: OOC, typo, LIME, 1 Shot


**真夜中 (Midnight)**

**presented by** **Suzucchi V**

**Kuroko no Basuke / 黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Warning : OOC, typo, LIME

Kagami Taiga X Kuroko Tetsuya

* * *

"..." suasana terasa tegang, sunyi senyap dan mencekam.

**DEG DEG.** Jantung Kuroko mulai terpompa perlahan-lahan dan semakin cepat, bulu kuduknya pun semakin meremang. Seseorang tiba-tiba saja menarik bantalnya, dan mencengkeram kedua tangannya kencang.

"Aaarrgghh! Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" Kuroko meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman laki-laki itu.

Ia menatap Kuroko dalam seraya menyunggingkan senyum liciknya, "Tidak. Tidak akan kulepaskan."

Kuroko pasrah, terduduk lemas. Air matanya hampir menetes keluar, "Kagami-kun, kau jahat! Kenapa kau tega melakukan hal seperti ini padaku?"

Kagami melepaskan cengkeramannya perlahan, "Kuroko, aku hanya mengambil bantalmu saja. Jangan jadi penakut seperti itu, nonton film horor saja pakai tutupan bantal. Dasar penakut. Hahahaha." Kuroko memanyunkan bibirnya, menahan malu.

Malam Minggu ini dirumah Kagami yang cukup besar, Kuroko bersama teman-teman klub basket Seirin mengadakan pajamas party. Sepanjang malam mereka bermain uno, saling melempar bantal, dan hal-hal kekanak-kanakan lainnya. Mereka melakukan pesta ini di ruang keluarga, disudut-sudutnya tersusun rapi benda-benda antik milik keluarga Kagami, dan disatu sisi tergeletak sebuah TV.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 01.00 dini hari. Disaat yang sama sudah tak terdengar suara apapun lagi, semua sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tapi Kagami dan Kuroko masih terjaga dan justru menonton film horor hanya berdua.

"Uaaa-! Ke, keluar, hantunya keluar! Kembalikan bantalku Kagami-kun!" Kuroko terus merengek meminta bantalnya kembali dari Kagami.

Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap pelan antara menoleh ke Kagami dan TV. Tangan Kagami masih mencengkeram tangannya. Perlahan-lahan Kagami membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kuroko.

"Kuroko-hhhh"

"Uhk." Dalam kegelapan wajah Kuroko bersemu merah karena bisikkan yang menjurus ke desahan Kagami itu.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya berusaha menenangkan hatinya, "A, aku haus. Aku segera kembali."

Ia berlari ke dapur sedangkan Kagami hanya terkikih pelan melihat tingkah Kuroko.

"Gluk, gluk, huaahhhh." Desah Kuroko lega setelah menengak bebarapa teguk air putih.

_-Hen, henna, perasaan apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar? Kagami-kun hanya memanggil namaku, tapi... Ash. Baka!-_

"Lebih baik aku segera menyusul yang lain tidur, kalau tidak-"

**KIITT. TOK. TOK.**

_-Su, suara apa itu? Tidak mungkin di rumah Kagami-kun ada hantunya-_

Terlihat sebuah bayangan dari balik jendela dapur, ada sesuatu yang melambai-lambai.

_-Jangan bilang itu-_

"Uarrrgghhh-humpphh." Kuroko terkejut, bukan karena melihat sesuatu yang mistik tetapi karena ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan langsung membekap mulutnya.

"Umph! Umph!" Ia berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Diamlah Kuroko, teriakannmu bisa membangunkan yang lainnya."

_-Oh, ternyata Kagami. Syukurlah. Apa? Syukurlah?-_

Kuroko berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kagami, tapi sayang kekuatannya tak cukup kuat seperti Kagami.

"Le, lepas! Lepaskan aku Kagami!" ucap Kuroko pelan supaya tak membangunkan yang lainnya.

"Hm? Kenapa? Bukankah kau ketakutan Kuroko? Aku memelukmu supaya kau merasa tenang. Kau tak berpikiran dirumahku ada hantu kan?" Kagami tersenyum.

_-Uhk, dia membaca pikiranku-_

"Ha? Ke, kenapa aku harus takut? Aku hanya- khh."

Tangan Kagami mulai menelusup ke dalam piyama Kuroko, menulusuri setiap inci badannya yang dingin. Ia mulai mencium, menjilati tengkuk dan jemarinya memutari nipple Kuroko.

"Khhh. Ka... gami-kun."

"Slurp. Kau menyukainya Kuroko?"

Wajah Kuroko semakin memerah. Bibir Kagami yang telah basah karena salivanya sendiri beralih menuju bibir Kuroko. Ia mencium, menjilati, berusaha memasukinya tapi Kuroko menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Kagami tahu Kuroko tak akan semudah itu menyerah, ia menggigit bibir bawah Kuroko.

"I, tai!" Kesempatan. Lidah Kagami mengunci bibir Kuroko. Lidahnya dan lidah Kuroko melumer menjadi satu, saling beradu.

Kagami melepaskan ciumannya, "Apakah kau masih merasa haus Kuroko?"

"Kagami-kun. Yamete-"

"Ah. Vanilla shake. Itu minuman favoritmukan Kuroko? Kau tahu? Kau tak perlu pergi ke cafe hanya untuk membelinya, karena aku akan memberikanmu rasa vanilla shake yang jauh lebih enak daripada yang selama ini kau beli."

"Ap, apa maksudmu? Kagami, khhh-"

Tangan Kagami mulai turun, mengelus-elus kejantanan Kuroko yang masih tertutup piyamanya.

Kuroko menggeliat pelan, "Uhg... ahn. Ya, yamete Kagami-kun. Hahn."

"Mulai mengeras ya Kuroko?" Tanya Kagami dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Khh... Ahg... Hn..." Kuroko hanya mendesah pelan.

Kembali, tangan Kagami memasuki ke dalam celana Kuroko. Ia remas-remas kejantanan Kuroko yang semakin mengeras.

_-Uhk.. Ahk... Unghhh. Perasaan apa ini?-_

"Ngh... Ka, Kagami, kun..."

**TAP. TAP. TAP.** Terdengar langkah kaki mendekat. Buru-buru Kagami dan Kuroko bersembunyi dibawah meja makan. Tangan Kagami masih saja memegangi kejantanan Kuroko, sedangkan tangannya yang satu membekap mulut Kuroko.

"Ho, hoaaammmnya-" Kogane melangkah masuk ke dalam dapur, sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan Kagami dan Kuroko dibawah meja.

Ia melihat segelas minuman yang tergeletak di atas meja, "Sepertinya tadi ada yang masuk ke dapur sebelum aku."

Kogane memperhatikan sekitarnya, ia melihat bayangan dan bunyi mengetok-ngetok dari balik jendela dapur yang berbatasan dengan halaman belakang rumah.

"Nanka kowaiyo. Aku jadi sedikit merinding, lagipula siapa yang menonton film horor tadi? Tak ada siapa-siapa didepan TV. Ah, mungkin Kiyoshi yang menonton, lalu tanpa sengaja dia ketidur-"

"Nnnhh..." desah Kuroko pelan.

Tangan Kagami semakin intensif memainkan kejantanannya. Ia sama sekali tak takut atas kehadiran Kogane. Semakin erat, semakin kencang ia meremasnya. Ia menutup mulut Kuroko agar desahannya tak terdengar Kogane, tapi tetap saja.

"Su, suara apa itu?" Kogane menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri-kanan mencari sumber suara, tapi suara itu terlalu samar-samar.

**DEG. DEG.** Suara debaran Kuroko dan Kagami semakin kencang.

Setiap sudut dapur ia jamahi, hanya satu yang belum ia lihat, dibawah meja makan yang besar ini. Kogane menundukkan kepalanya, melihat ada apa dibawah meja itu dan mendapati...

"Kardus?"

**A/N: *Pasti kalian mengira KagaKuro bakal ketahuan ya :P***

Kogane hanya mendapati kardus bekas kulkas yang cukup besar dan panjang dibawah meja.

"Ah, yokattana. Hantu itu kan tidak ada, ahahahaha... Lebih baik aku kembali tidur saja." Ia melangkah pergi kembali ke tempat dimana yang lain beristirahat., lupa tujuan utamanya untuk minum.

"Fuuuh..." hela Kagami lega seraya melepas bekapan tangannya dari Kuroko.

"Haah... hah... hah..." desah Kuroko lega karena jalur pasokan oksigennya kembali dibuka.

_-Untung saja aku lupa membuang kardus ini, jadi aku dan Kuroko bisa bersembunyi didalamnya-_

Kagami menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang mulai tak berdaya, "Mungkin terlalu bahaya jika disini."

"Ka, Kagami, kun..." ucap Kuroko lirih.

"Ku, Kuroko?"

Nafas Kuroko masih terengah-engah, "Do it."

"Ha?" dahi Kagami mengerut.

"Do it Kagami-kun."

Seulas senyum ia tunjukkan.

"Baiklah." Kagami membawa Kuroko ke kamarnya.

* * *

Ia hempaskan begitu saja badan Kuroko ke atas kasurnya, membuka satu demi satu kancing piyamanya. Sementara bibirnya bergelut kembali dengan bibir Kuroko, jemari-jemarinya kembali memainkan nipple Kuroko.

"Ahh..." desah Kuroko lagi.

Lidah Kagami turun melalui tengkuk Kuroko, memberikan kiss mark disana, lalu turun lagi menjilati kedua nipple Kuroko.

"Khh... Ka, gami, kun."

Ia menarik turun celana piyama dan celana dalam Kuroko, berdiri tegang kejantanannya. Kagami mulai memijatnya perlahan-lahan, menjilatinya, mengulumnya, menghisapnya berkali-kali.

"Ngh... Ungh.. Ahh... ii kimochi..." desah Kuroko menikmatinya. Birahinya semakin memuncak.

Kagami yang mulai merasa panas, membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Ia mengubah gaya Kuroko menjadi telungkup sehingga ia bisa dengan bebas memasuki Kuroko.

Ia memasuki jari pertamanya ke lubang Kuroko yang belum pernah terjamah.

"Nnhhh..."

Jari kedua masuk.

"Haahhhh..."

Jari ketiga masuk. Ia memutar-mutarkan ketiga jemarinya di dalam lubang Kuroko.

"Ahhnngggg...Kagami-kun..." desahan Kuroko semakin berat.

"Kau sudah basah Kuroko, bersiap-siaplah, sebentar lagi aku akan memasukimu."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

"Mungkin sedikit sakit, tapi tahanlah sebentar." Kagami mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Kuroko.

"Ugghh... Ka, Kagami..." Kuroko melenguh kesakitan.

Kejantanan Kagami terus menerobos pertahanan Kuroko, gerakan maju mundurnya semakin dipercepat hingga akhirnya menabrak sweet spot Kuroko.

"Uaarrrgghhh... Hahh... Hahh..." air mata Kuroko meluncur bersamaan tersentuhnya sweet spotnya. Badannya terasa sangat panas, sesuatu di ujung pangkalnya terasa sakit, tapi juga nikmat.

**_And so hot so cool so sweet_**

**_Oh making in love_**

**_So hot so cool so sweet _**

**_Do as I say_**

**_Do as I command, see, it fits right_**

**_Don't love another man or else _**

**_I'll be disappointed baby_**

Kagami mencengkeram erat tangan Kuroko, mereka sama-sama bermandikan peluh keringat. Setetes air turun dari dagunya.

"Haah... haahh... Gomen, Kuroko." Kagami meminta maaf pada Kuroko.

"Ungh..."

"I, itai janaika?" tanya Kagami.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ti, tidak... Kagami-kun, kimochi...hhhh"

Kagami kembali mencium Kuroko, "Kuroko no koto ga suki."

Mereka tertidur setelah aktivitas melelahkan yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Dalam balutan selimut, mereka saling berpelukan, terus tertidur hingga fajar yang akan membangunkan mereka.

Mentari pagi bersinar terang, semua pemain seirin sedang melakukan pemanasan di lapangan basket milik keluarga Kagami.

"Um, ne, ne, minna..." Kogane mengawali pembicaraan di pagi hari itu.

Semua menoleh ke arah Kogane.

"Apakah kalian semalam mendengarnya?"

Semua mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti, "Dengar apa?"

"Semalam, saat aku ke dapur, aku mendengar suara. Tadinya kupikir ada hantu, ternyata tidak ada apa-apa, mungkin hanya suara ranting pohon."

"Lalu?" Hyuuga menanggapi.

"Tapi... saat aku hendak pergi ke kamar mandi dan melewati kamar Kagami semalam, aku seperti mendengar suara erangan dari dalam kamar Kagami." Ujar Kogane panjang lebar.

"He? Maji? Kau pasti hanya berkhayal Kogane." Hyuuga kembali menimpali.

"Hontou... Kagami, mungkin rumahmu benar-benar berhantu. Uuu... kowainya-" Kogane menggeliyut-geliyutkan badannya.

**PLAK !** Kipas kertas andalan Riko sukses mengenai kepala Kogane.

"I, itainya-" ia mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Minna, ayo kita sambut pagi yang indah ini dengan lari mengelilingi lapangan. Saa, ikuzo!" Hyuuga memimpin latihan.

Semua berlari membentuk satu garis, Kagami dan Kuroko berada di garis terakhir. Kuping Kagami memerah setelah mendengar cerita Kogane.

"Kagami-kun." Panggil Kuroko, ia menoleh ke arah Kagami yang berada persis di belakangnya.

"Hm?" Kagami memalingkan wajahnya yang telah memerah.

"Watashi mo Kagami-kun no koto ga-"

Ucapan Kuroko tergantung, "Ha? Nandayo?" Kagami menatap wajah Kuroko kebingungan.

"Suki desu." Kuroko tersenyum.

:: Owari ::

* * *

**A/N** : Ahh... Yokatta~ akhirnya ke posting juga w

Author mau curcol sedikit nih, jitsu wa... ini FF BL pertama author yang rate M, yah nggak ekplisit-ekplisit banget, masih lime gitu.

Jadi mohon dimaklumi ya kalau ceritanya masih banyak yang kurang & kurang mengena di hati _;

Sebelumnya nggak kepikiran mau bikin FF model beginian, ide ini terlintas begitu saja gara-gara habis nonton anime bergenre BL #oopss

Dan satu lagi, kepancing bikin beginian juga gara-gara tingkah kucingku akhir-akhir ini.

U know what? Dia lagi masuk musim kawin, sampai geleng-geleng kepala sendiri ini si majikannya.

Special thanks juga buat beberapa masukan dan kata-kata tak disengaja dari Apine & Yocchi :)

Oh ya, special thanks juga buat beberapa cuplikan lagunya abang JJ (Kiss B) tersayang. Ijin pinjam secuplik translate lagunya ya bang :)

**_Mind to review?_** (´・ω・｀)

Makasih buat yang udah baca, 本当にありがとう juga buat yang ntar review, follow, fav (^w^)/


End file.
